Forever in my heart part 8: A random ending
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: what the f- BOOOOOOM!


Forever in my heart 8

"What happened to the power?" I asked to whoever was listening.

"I turned it out." Zim said. "I don't want any transmissions getting through."

I sat on the couch as GIR lit a candle.

_sigh…_

I started to think about how much I had missed everybody when I was gone. How much I still missed my family. Were they alive? Had they abandoned me? They said they'd always be there for me so where have they been for the past year and a half? I. HAD. TO. FIND. OUT!

I grabbed Zim's watch and turned it on when he left the room. There was a transmission being sent from Purple! WHY AM I SO STUPID!

"Oh," he said. "You're on Earth. I bet Zim already told you what I'm going to do so you must be PUH-RETTY stupid to have let a transmission come through."

"I'm not stupid! Leave me alone! Why are you doing this?"

"Because… BECAUSE YOU POSESS SOMETHING I NEED!"

"WHAT? That… THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

Then Zim walked in and dropped what he was holding- and whatever it was it was made of glass.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Daisy," Purple began, amused. "Tell him what you did."

"SHUDDUP!" I yelled into the watch.

"Oh and one more thing," Purple said. "You know your robot? I knew you were coming to Irk that day all along and I set a bomb in her that's going to destroy her in three days."

"NO!" I screamed, sobbing. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Simply." he said. And the transmission ended.

Zim looked at me with anger.

"I know… I'm stupid." I said, sniffling as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I've put everybody in danger now. And what do I do about FIR? I can't let her blow up!"

I hugged FIR, as she had discovered only a minute ago she had only three days to live. And she was crying.

"I… I DON'T HATE YOU!" she cried. "You're the BESTEST, mommy."

This made me cry EVEN MORE!

"FIR… I swear… I won't let you die. No matter what." I turned to Zim. "Hey!" I said.

"What?"

"You have the technology- help me fix her!"

"I'm sorry. I can't turn anything on."

I was enraged!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE ALREADY KNOWS I'M HERE!"

"I know…" he said. "Fine. Know what. I'll just let you learn on your own." he said turning on the lights. "Use whatever you want, but do not do anything stupid, m'kay?"

I took FIR down to Zim's lab. I unscrewed a couple of bolts and found the bomb. I put it on ten second self destruct when I got it, then I put it under some kind of fireproof glass thing.

_**KABOOM!(under the glass thingy)**_

I hugged FIR and took her upstairs where GIR gave her a hug.

I hugged Zim.

"I can't thank you enough!" I said. Then I said the magic words.

"I love you!"

And he smiled.

Then some scary alien dude with chartreuse eyes and a dark outfit came in the room!

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!" I screamed.

"Daisy…" he said.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

"DAISY!"

"EEEEEEEEEEE-" Zim covered my mouth so now my screaming sounded like "MMMMMMM!"

"Daisy." he said. "I possessed Tallest Purple to get to you! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! COME WITH ME!"

"I'd rather not." I said.

He grabbed my arm and we vanished from the room.

I guess I was unconscious because I woke up in a strange dark room, where he stood next to me.

"Explain why you want me dead!" I said.

"…You're Immortal as an Irken, Daisy." he said. "And If I can manage to kill you, I will be too. But the only thing is that I don't ever become human," he said, pulling out a sharp sword.

"A sword?" I said. "That is so 1998."

"M'kay, Daisy. Before you die…" he held up his left arm and a big cage emerged from the ground. Inside the cage? My family. I started to cry.

"I thought you might want to say something to these people. You know them?"

"Yes," I said, my head down.

"I'm sorry…" I said, then turned around, grabbed the knife and tried to kill the demon who took my family.

It went right through him.

"If you're a demon… how can you die?"

"There's one way to kill me. It's easy. That's why I want your immortality."

I looked at him.

"So you're selfish enough to kill a thirteen- year- old girl?"

"Yep."

"Have you ever been loved?"

"No."

"That's sad."

"No. I live off of misery-" he said. Then his eyes widened at what he had said.

"You live off of it? So if no one's miserable, you die?"

He didn't answer for awhile.

"If I'M not miserable… I die."

I began to feel bad.

"So demons… never feel good about what they do? They just have to?"

"Correct. But if I killed you, I could be happy all I wanted."

"But if you killed me…" I said. "Would you really be happy?"

"Yes. Very."

HOW DO YOU MAKE A DEMON HAPPY?

Give him a hug.

And he's dead.

"I'm sorry." I said as he disintegrated.

I unlocked the cage with my family in it with a key that came out when the demon disappeared. I hugged them all.

In a second or two, we were back at Zim's house.

"You've been living with him?" my step-mom asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You can… you can stay if you want. She said. That is- if he's okay with it."

"Zim?" I asked. "Can I… live with you from now on?"

He answered with a hug.

I cried and hugged my family again. But just one more thing.

I sent a transmission to my real father.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Zim already knew what to say.

"I would like to give up my mission… and live on Irk with Daisy."

He smiled. "I know what's best for my daughter… and it's to be with someone so… worthy."

"Thanks!" Zim said.

"Well… I guess this means goodbye. But I'll come visit! Promise!"

I grabbed my belongings, FIR, GIR, Roscoe.

Went into the Voot.

And I waved goodbye as we drove off into the stars.

THE END!

Tell me what you thought! Thank you for reading! I will start another story soon! I'm gonna go drench my face in chocolate now!


End file.
